1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in its several embodiments, generally relates to public switched telephone network/Voice-over-Internet-Protocol telephony and more particularly, the field of endeavor pertains to hybrid analog-VoIP communication and network-interfacing devices and methods of automatic device configuration.
2. Related Art
Analog telephone adapters (ATA) convert analog telephone signals into another format, typically the digital format of the Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). The ATA converts both audio, i.e., voice, signals and control signals, e.g., touch tone and hold requests, into formats that may be sent and received via the Internet. In addition to VoIP telephony conversions, the ATA may convert digital signals into audiovisual and data formats and in doing so, may be termed a multimedia terminal adaptor (MTA). Accordingly, an MTA may be used as a telephone terminal adaptor that interfaces analog telephone lines with one or more packet-switched networks.